


Czwartek, ta noc.

by Mysliwa



Category: Muhteşem Yüzyıl/Wspaniałe stulecie
Genre: Drabble
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:37:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3129800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysliwa/pseuds/Mysliwa





	Czwartek, ta noc.

Wszystko się zmienia. Wszystko przemija. Szafir w rubin. Miłość w obojętność. Ruska dziewka przybywająca zza morza wywraca Harem do góry nogami. Tobie przywraca barwy tęczy, mi zwraca szarość. Czwartek, jeden dzień na który czekam. Czwartek, tego nie odbierze. Czwartek, ma noc. Czwartek, zostaje tylko czwartek, w mojej głowie czwartek, czekam na czwartek. Sułtanie, czy ty mnie jeszcze kochasz? Czy będziemy mieć naszą własną noc? Czy wraz z tą nocą rubin ściemnieje? Nadchodzi, święta noc. Ale gdzie jesteś mój ukochany? Czy mój czwartek został z tobą i rubinem w komnacie? Ja wciąż czekam, stęskniona, upragniona. Wciąż czekam na nasz czwartek…

~Mahidevra


End file.
